Chidori
by Loua
Summary: Il savait bien qu'à force de trop aimer les femmes, il allait s'attirer des ennuis. Mais il n'avait pas été jusqu'à s'imaginer qu'il serait la cause de la destruction du village.


**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto, blablabla...

**Note : **Attention, ovni. Ca fait trois ans que j'ai plus touché à un Naruto, il paraît que Kishimoto a révélé des trucs intéressants sur Yondaime, donc le mien doit forcément s'éloigner un peu (beaucoup) du personnage officiel. Il y a sans doute aussi des incohérences par rapport à l'univers ninja (j'ai dû fouiller ma mémoire pour retrouver le mot chakra, pour vous dire), vous m'en excuserez.

C'est finalement la version explicite de ce que j'avais entamé avec mon dernier drabble (Genèse) et les one-shot Akatonbo (en excluant le truc des moines) et Atomic Sky (sauf que Yondaime a un caractère beaucoup plus pourri dans ce one-shot-ci). Le tout est surtout lié par les personnages de Chidori (qu'on retrouve aussi dans le drabble Midnight, d'ailleurs) et de Luciole.

Dernier petit avertissement : j'avais entamé ce truc il y a quelques années, je l'ai déterré et terminé ce matin. Ca a été écrit très vite, et je l'ai à peine relu. Le but était d'exorciser cette idée qui me turlupine depuis si longtemps, pas de chipoter sur le style. C'est assez brut, quoi.

* * *

**Chidori.**

La marque de ses incisives s'inscrit sur le filtre de sa cigarette, nette, tranchée sur le papier blanc. Ses yeux furieux aimeraient faire comprendre son erreur monumentale au gamin qui se tient derrière le bureau, droit et raide, sourcils froncés malgré son air nonchalant. Un je ne sais quoi de malsain sur le visage, avec quelque chose de l'animal blessé sur ses lèvres closes. Alors quand l'adulte se lève de toute sa hauteur, le domine d'une chape de plomb qui ferait plier le meilleur shinobi, l'élève ne peut que baisser la tête, une lueur de haine en plus au fond des pupilles. Bestial, le maître lève la main, furieux, mais la rabaisse, incapable de se donner comme ça en spectacle. Il tremblerait presque de rage. Ninja, peut-être, mais humain malgré tout.

Il a plus urgent à régler, il verra ça plus tard.

Il bondit de sa chaise, le pas pressé, envoie balader les ANBU paniqués qui viennent lui faire leur rapport. Il sait que la situation est catastrophique, merci. Il tire sur sa cigarette, expire longuement la fumée, jette le mégot au milieu du couloir qu'il traverse en essayant de se calmer. Le gamin le suit, penaud et bouillonnant de colère contenue. Jalousie, envie de tuer. Il a encore des progrès à faire.

Dehors, le monstre rouge de sang et brillant de chakra lui fait comprendre sa monumentale erreur.

C'est sa faute, tout ça, putain.

D'une oreille distraite, il écoute les commentaires des arrière-gardes qui attendent les ordres pour monter au front. Kyûbi est en colère, le démon refait surface, rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Sans se démonter, il aboie des instructions brèves aux troupes encore présentes. Autant limiter les dégâts pendant qu'il trouve une solution à cet épineux problème.

A côté de lui, son élève est figé, blanc comme un linge. Un massacre en règle pareil, on n'en voit pas tous les jours, il doit bien l'avouer. C'est toujours le temps qui manque, dans ce genre de situation.

Putain, Kakashi et sa grande gueule…

Non, c'est puéril de rendre cet abruti coupable de tout. C'est sa faute, point à la ligne, il n'avait qu'à pas faire son malin et mettre son bon sens dans le kimono d'une femme.

Réfléchis, bon Dieu, réfléchis.

Il ne voit qu'une solution pour éviter la destruction totale du village. Il jette un regard noir à son élève qui a l'air à la fois dépité et toujours pas satisfait dans sa vengeance. Il comprendra vite qu'en tant que Yondaime, il a beaucoup plus de moyens pour faire souffrir les autres qu'il ne l'imagine.

Il fait volte-face, attrape la cigarette qu'Asuma, les traits tirés, allume dans le couloir. Il faudra définitivement qu'il s'abstienne de fricoter avec la descendance des démons, désormais. Ne serait-ce que par diplomatie.

Kakashi toujours derrière lui, il se rend à grands pas dans ses appartements, lance quelques ordres secs aux hauts gradés qu'il croise. Essayer tant que possible d'attirer Kyûbi dans la forêt, le temps qu'il se prépare.

- Viens.

Pour la première fois, il autorise son élève à le suivre chez lui. Dans la pénombre, on distingue mieux l'incendie qui ravage les toits alentours. Prostrée dans un coin, enfermée dans un cercle de sang dessiné au sol, la cause de tous ses soucis, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, semble ignorer tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Chidori paraît presque heureuse de le voir. La solitude lui a pesé, ces derniers temps.

- Ton père est venu nous rendre visite.

Le ton acide fait tourner la tête de la jeune fille. Elle regarde Kakashi, qui essaie de ne pas avoir l'air perturbé par sa présence ici. Il ne l'a vue qu'une fois, à l'extérieur des remparts, dans une situation sans équivoque. Avec son maître. Alors qu'elle était si belle, si innocente, et si gentille. Elle méritait mieux qu'un coureur de jupons fiancé à sa sœur. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a commencé à détester celui qu'il aurait dû admirer.

Yondaime a été condamné à la recueillir à l'insu du village, quand son père a appris le déshonneur qu'elle lui causait, et l'a entourée de toutes sortes de murs de chakras pour que le démon ne puisse pas la retrouver et mettre en pratique ses idées de vengeance. Tout aurait très bien marché si son crétin de disciple, ce sale fouille-merde infoutu de s'occuper de ses oignons, n'avait pas été signaler au géniteur où elle était planquée. Mais quelle idée il avait eue, ce môme, de s'enticher d'elle…

D'un geste, il annule tous les sorts de la pièce. Les murs tremblent. Quelques tuiles tombent du toit. Personne ne bouge.

Il ne faut pas être très doué pour sentir la fureur de Kyûbi se décupler, dehors.

- Kakashi, tu prends l'enfant. Elle est presque à terme, il survivra.

Et il s'abstient de dire qu'elle non.

- Tu me l'amènes sur la colline, dans la forêt. La survie du village en dépend.

_Et ça t'apprendra à mettre ton nez dans mes affaires._

Il quitte la pièce, cigarette toujours aux lèvres, aveugle et sourd à toute la panique qui a envahi son élève. Il reste persuadé que c'est la meilleure leçon qu'il puisse lui donner pour lui apprendre l'obéissance.

Il prend le chemin du royaume de Kyûbi, avec une sorte d'amusement sordide à l'idée de le vaincre sur son propre terrain. Le démon aura l'éternité pour ruminer sa rage dans le ventre de son propre petit-fils.

A l'orée du bois, il savoure les derniers souvenirs de ses batifolages avec les deux filles de son nouvel ennemi. Il regrette un peu. Les jolies formes de Chidori lui manqueront. Et le talent séducteur de Luciole aussi. Elles sont douées, les sœurs. Un facteur héréditaire, le sang de l'au-delà qu'elles tiennent de leur père, sans doute.

Bah, tant pis. C'est quand même une belle soirée pour mourir.


End file.
